


Challenge Accepted

by kzam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kzam/pseuds/kzam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cloud gets invited to a fancy dinner party by his ex-boyfriend, Zack agrees to come along as his "date".  Naturally they turn the entire evening into one big game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from my tumblr :)

Cloud  _hated_  moping.

He hated sitting around with his sad thoughts, thinking about how unfair life was—how he’d been so sure he was done with his ex-boyfriend, only to be blindsided by the man’s sudden reappearance. He hated thinking about the good times they spent together, and he  _really_ hated thinking about the bad times.

Thankfully, Zack Fair existed.

“Seriously, cheer up!” his friend demanded, giving him a playful whack on the arm.

“Is hitting me supposed to help?”

Zack did it again for good measure. “Did it?”

“Uh, not really,” Cloud replied, scowling before his friend could get in another. “Don’t push it.”

“Then talk to me. What’s got you all worked up this time?”

“You say it like it happens all the time.”

“Yeah, well,” Zack paused, hand on the back of his neck. He laughed at the incredulous look Cloud shot him. “I’m kidding! You only get pouty when I whoop your ass while we’re gaming, and this looks a lot more serious. What happened?”

“You remember the guy I was with before we started hanging out?”

“Um. The arrogant one? Ended things because he thought you were too immature?”

Cloud sighed at the unnecessary reminder. “Yeah. Genesis.”

“What about him?” Zack asked slowly. “Didn’t you say he left town to go promote some book or something?”

 _“His_ book,” Cloud corrected, rolling his eyes. It was actually a good read, but he wouldn’t be admitting that anytime soon. “Well, he’s back. He invited me to this stupid dinner his publisher’s throwing him. Something about still being in the top ten best sellers.”

Suddenly Zack was the serious one, looking more than a little perturbed. “As his date, or what?”

“As  _an honored guest,”_ he corrected, using his best Genesis voice. Gaia, he wanted to hate that man. “He has a new boyfriend.”

“And he just expects you to show up and kiss his feet? Tell him good job on the book and the new man?” Zack asked, huffing. “What an ass.”

“That’s the thing—he’s  _not._ I know he feels bad about how he ended things. It’s his roundabout way of making amends,” he tried to explain, knowing Zack wouldn’t really get it. No one would without really  _knowing_ Genesis. “It’d be petty of me not to show up, but I really don’t wanna go.”

“Screw how it looks. You don’t owe him anything,” Zack reasoned, plain and simple. “If he thinks you’re petty, whatever.”

“I kind of miss him,” Cloud admitted begrudgingly. He hated to say it, and  _wow._ He hated a lot of thingstoday, all Genesis-related. The realization made him sigh. “We were friends, you know? Before—”

“Before he decided you were too immature for his fancy lifestyle,” Zack finished, confused. “Why would you wanna be friends with someone like that?”

“Because he’s—”

“An ass,” his friend finished, shaking his head.

“He has a nice ass,” Cloud responded, shrugging at the look Zack gave him. “It’s not like I’m saying I want him back. It’s over, I get that. I just…”

“Something drew you to him in the first place.”

He met Zack’s eyes, surprised to find all traces of humor were gone. “Yeah, exactly. We weren’t good together, but that doesn’t mean it has to be this bitter thing. I don’t like getting like this just at the thought of him, you know?”

“You need some closure,” Zack concluded, nodding in understanding.

Cloud hummed in agreement. “And I need a date.”

“Huh?”

“To the dinner. I need a date. He said I could bring someone, and I don’t want him thinking I haven’t moved on.”

“Uh. You  _haven’t_ moved on. You haven’t dated for as long as I’ve known you.”

A year. A full year since Genesis had broken things off with him, and he hadn’t been out once. He’d spent the first three months keeping to himself, wallowing in self-pity and sad thoughts.

The next three months he spent taking a look in the mirror, re-evaluating some things—realizing that maybe he  _was_  a bit immature, but that was okay because he was still a good person with plenty to offer.

And the next six months he’d spent quite happily alone. Well, alone with Zack. The two of them had literally met the day after the breakup, and Zack hadn’t taken a hint when Cloud told him he wasn’t in any mood to make new friends.

Thank friggin’ Gaia he hadn’t been so easily deterred.

Their friendship had only gotten stronger as Cloud came out the other side of that breakup, and he was sure he’d be lost without it. Who’d have thought a stranger he bumped into in some coffee shop would turn out to be the best friend imaginable?

“I  _could_ date,” Cloud said decisively. “Plenty of people ask me out.”

“Yeah, and you say no to everyone.”

“Not because I’m not over Gen, I’m just busy.I’ve got work, and  _you._ You’re a very time consuming person,” he informed his friend.

Zack just grinned at him. “A time consuming person who’s had no problem dating on top of being friends with you.”

Cloud deflated a little at that. “I just haven’t met anyone worth the time that goes into dating.”

“Or you just haven’t been looking,” Zack shrugged.

Their eyes locked, and Cloud made the conscious choice to ignore that statement. “Do you think Dave would wanna go to that dinner with me? I bet he cleans up well. It’s a suit and tie event.”

“Uh, no,” his friend said, laughing at the thought. “Definitely not Dave.”

“What about the guy at the game shop? He asks me out twice a week.”

“No way. Don’t you wanna look mature or whatever? Steve’s awesome, but he’ll be makin’ fart jokes if you invite him to that dinner.”

Right. Cloud smiled at the thought of anyone telling Genesis one of  _those_. Amusing, but not what he was going for. “What about—”

“You seriously hafta think about this?” Zack asked, nudging him gently. Cloud just blinked in confusion. “I know for a fact you’ve got a friend who loves to read, looks great in a suit, and would do just about anything for you. Including this.”

 _Oh._ The implication wasn’t lost on him, but he found himself eyeing Zack blankly. “Who’s that?”

“You’re lucky you’ve been sulking, otherwise I’d be pulling you in for a headlock right now,” Zack teased, shaking his head dramatically. “I’m a  _fantastic_ date, and you’d be lucky to have me.”

Cloud eyed him for a long minute, not doubting a single word of it. “You’d really do this for me?”

“Uh,  _yeah._ Free food, an excuse to see you all dressed up. Sounds like a win to me. Plus, I’ve read that dude’s book, so I’ll be able to hold my own. And I promise, no fart jokes!”

Maybe he should’ve been laughing at how ridiculous his friend was, but instead he was flooded with gratitude and surprise. “You read his book?”

Zack opened his mouth in response, but nothing came out for a moment. It was so strange to see, but oddly adorable. “I was curious, I guess,” he explained finally, regaining his composure. “I saw it on your bookshelf and read a bit every time I crashed on your couch. It was actually pretty good.”

“He’s a talented guy,” Cloud supplied, not willing to go as far as agreeing.

“Just not smart.”

Cloud snorted. He could say a lot of things about Genesis, but there was no questioning his intelligence. “Yeah, he is.”

“Not really. He let you go, didn’t he?” Zack asked, looking so earnest that Cloud felt his breath hitch for just a moment. “Not smart at all.”

\-----

It turned out, Zack wasn’t kidding when he said he looked good in a suit.

Cloud wasn’t exactly unaware of how good his friend _always_ seemed to look, almost effortlessly so. This took it to the next level though, from the sharp pinstripes to the low ponytail—not to mention the tie that made his eyes pop in just the right way.

Life really wasn’t fair. Zack was an absolute dork, but he was also so smart. So kind and funny. He was handsome, and just so _good—_ the best date Cloud could’ve hoped to have.

Except this wasn’t a real date. It was more like a reminder of why Cloud  _didn’t_ date. A reminder that he was stupidly attracted to his best friend, and wanted so much more between them. And he was only getting this unnecessary reminder because he was afraid to face his infuriating ex-boyfriend alone.

“Like what you see?” his friend joked, winking when Cloud made a quick attempt to deny that he’d been staring. “You look good, too. We’re gonna show ‘em what he’s missing.”

“That’s not what this is about,” he insisted, finding that he almost didn’t _care_ anymore. 

He just wanted to get it over with. Ignoring how he felt about Zack was a hell of a lot easier when the man was in a stained t-shirt and pajama pants.

“Whoa,” Zack said, eyes wide as their driver for the night opened the car door for the pair. “What’s with the car?”

“Genesis sent it,” he explained with an eye roll. It wasn’t a limo or anything, but it was very nice. 

“Showing off, huh?”

“I don’t think so. It’s all a part of the apology,” Cloud assumed, shaking his head.

“If you say so,” Zack muttered skeptically.

They stopped talking about it after that. Instead they got into their days, relaxing like they weren’t in fancy suits about to go to some upscale dinner party. Zack worked for an investment firm Cloud had never even heard of before they met—basically the most boring job ever on paper. Somehow it always sounded like the coolest profession ever when Zack talked about it though, to the point where Cloud had seriously considered turning in his delivery pants once or twice.

Except then he wouldn’t have his own ridiculous stories to tell about the various places he had to go on any given day, or the peculiar people he sometimes met along the way. He had more than a few that day, recounting every odd detail for his friend’s amusement.

It wasn’t until the car stopped that he really remembered where they were and what they were doing.

“Do you wear suits every day?” Cloud wondered, giving Zack another once over just because he could.

“Uh, yeah,” Zack responded, laughing softly. “Something a little simpler than this one, but yeah. What’d you think I wore to work?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “I was picturing something more along the lines of graphic t’s and colored jeans.”

Zack baked out another laugh. “You’ve known me a _year,_ and that’s what you thought?”

“Hey, it’s not like I see you at work!”

“Yeah, ‘cause you never take me up on my lunch invitations.”

“Because I’m halfway across the city and on a schedule,” Cloud reminded him with a shrug. “Maybe I’ll make a special stop now that I know.”

Zack beamed at him. “If I’d known that’s all it’d take, I woulda shown up at your place in a suit ages ago.”

“So, what? You run home to change before you come to my place after work?”

“Well, yeah. You change outta your uniform, right?” Zack asked, raising both brows expectantly.

“Yeah, but I don’t look like _that.”_ The words were out before he could take them back, his face burning red as Zack eyed him with amusement. “I mean, it’s not a valid comparison. My uniform’s ridiculous.”

“You’ve got no idea how nice your ass looks in those shorts,” Zack told him, not a hint of sarcasm to be heard.

Cloud just scoffed, not so subtly disagreeing. “Ready to head inside?”

“Yeah, let’s do this,” Zack said, a big grin on his face. He stepped in closer to Cloud, a loose arm around his shoulders as they made their way inside.

Unsurprisingly, the ‘dinner’ was basically as fancy as most wedding receptions. There were a dozen decorated tables, all with assigned seating—an open bar which they were already headed toward, and a dance floor he was sure Genesis intentionally neglected to mention.

Perhaps most notably, there were pictures. Excessively large ones with Genesis’ beautiful face all over them. And his book’s title, of course—since that was what this was all about.

“That’s him, huh?” Zack guessed, nodding toward one of the blown up images.

“Yeah,” he confirmed, happily accepted the first of many free drinks for the evening. Zack downed one before he could get in two sips of his own. “Um. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Zack reassured him. “I just didn’t realize he was so…”

“Cloud, dear! So glad you could make it.”

He didn’t turn toward the familiar voice right away, too focused on his friend’s obvious discomfort—ready to pull him away and finish their conversation before dealing with anything else. But Zack had turned toward Genesis already, a charming smile on his face that alerted Cloud to the fact he should be smiling as well.

“Hey, Gen,” he greeted stiffly, letting himself be pulled in for a quick, polite hug. “It’s good to see you.”

“You as well,” Genesis responded, glancing at Zack momentarily. “I’m so glad you could find a friend to bring along. I know the invitation was somewhat last minute.”

“Boyfriend,” Zack corrected, his smile growing as he shook Genesis’ hand. “Zack. Nice to meet you.”

“Boyfriend!” the redhead repeated, sounding _delighted_ of all things _._ “Well, it’s lovely to meet you as well. I’ve a few more rounds to make, but we’ll have to share a drink later, yes?”

“Sure,” Zack agreed, Genesis already walking off. He turned back to Cloud with an amused smirk. “Busy man, I guess.”

“I guess so,” Cloud muttered, finishing the rest of his drink. They both grabbed a second before headed over to the table they’d apparently been assigned to— _Genesis’_ table, like they were good friends or something.

“What kinda name is Sephiroth?” Zack joked, elbowing him in the side and pointing to one of the name plates.

Cloud smiled a little. “That’s his boyfriend. He’s around here somewhere—you’ll know him when you see him.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Gen upgraded  _big time._ People aren’t supposed to look as good as that man does. I met him once, back when I was still with Gen. He’s one of the publishers.” 

Zack raised both brows. “Shit, really?”

“Yeah. Pretty sure that’s when Genesis started losing interest in me.”

“His loss,” his friend insisted, confident as always. Cloud couldn’t help smiling indulgently, grateful for the sentiment. “Think I found him.”

Cloud followed his friend’s gaze, noticing right away what Zack was looking at. Genesis and Sephiroth, talking in one of the corners. Or bickering, if their body language was any indication. It wasn’t so uncommon for Genesis to talk with his hands a bit, but he was gesturing wildly, and both men were noticeably tense.

“Maybe he doesn’t like parties like this,” Cloud guessed with a guilty smirk. He really shouldn’t be glad to see them having a spat, but it _did_ make him feel slightly better about resorting to bringing along a fake date. “I always hated events like this. Gen would drag me along, then wonder why I looked so bored while he was schmoozing.”

“’Cause I wasn’t there to keep you entertained,” Zack told him, matter-of-fact. “You and me? We’re gonna make this into a game.”

That caught Cloud’s interest. “We are?”

“Yep. I brought some stuff,” he revealed, leaning in close. “Nothing to ruin the party—just a little something for us to enjoy it more.”

“What kind of stuff?”

Zack reached into one of his pockets, pulling out what looked to be a very miniature playing card. On the front was a doodle of a rather intricate penis. “I bet I can slip one of these into more pockets than you can,” he challenged, causing Cloud to raise both brows.

“How many do you have?”

“Enough,” he shrugged, pulling out a tiny bundle and handing it to Cloud. “I’ve got the same amount in my other pocket. The person who plants the most without getting caught wins—loser buys drinks for a month. What do you say, boyfriend?”

Cloud pocketed his cards with a swift nod. “Challenge accepted.”

“Guests of honor count for double?” Zack proposed, eyeing the bickering lovebirds with intent.

“Definitely,” Cloud agreed, stifling a laugh at the thought of Genesis finding a card later that evening.

Maybe he was right to say Cloud was still a bit too immature. 

“Hope you know you just got hustled, babe. Schmoozing is one of my many hidden talents.”

“I think I’ll surprise you, _babe,”_ he sassed back, eyes narrowing competitively. “I’ve got an innocent face. They’ll never suspect a thing.”

“I’m charismatic. Naturally handsy.”

“I’ve met half these people, and they’re huggers,” Cloud shot back, smirking at Zack’s exaggerated gasp.

“Maybe you’re the one who hustled me,” Zack realized, the eager gleam in his eyes never fading. He raised a glass, clinking it with Cloud’s before taking a sip to seal the challenge—as per their tradition when they got up to random shit together. “Let’s finish these, then do this. Sounds like the food’ll be here within the hour, and I wanna be half done before then.”

“Half done?” 

“I was thinkin’ we’d bounce after we declare a winner—get in a round of Chocobo Legends, then pop in a movie or something,” he suggested, Cloud nodding right away. There was really no need for them to stay for the whole event. “Plus, I bet half these people will be drunk after dinner, and that makes it too easy.”

Cloud snorted. Only Zack…When he proposed a challenge, he wanted to work for it, that was for sure. This one could go either way. A few of Genesis’ old work associates were in the room, and at least three distant cousins that Cloud remembered—he began taking note of the ones he recognized. At least half his tiny stack would go to people who’d snag him for a hug, easily.

Really, he didn’t know as many people as he’d boasted. That meant Zack had the better strategy overall, much to his dismay. Shake some hands, give someone a pat on the back and slide it in. That just wasn’t Cloud’s thing. He’d have to be creative with everyone who wasn’t a hugger, or take a page out of his _boyfriend’s_ book.

Boyfriend. Why the hell had Zack said that anyway? He looked back at his friend, surprised to find him already staring back with a small smile. Guess he was already feeling confident with his plan.

“Where’d you get the cards?” Cloud wondered, setting his empty glass down.

“That’s a trade secret,” Zack responded with a wink.

Cloud laughed softly, but didn’t push it. No doubt he’d get it out of his friend later, when they weren’t competitors. He hopped to his feet, offering his _boyfriend_ a hand. They were in this together, after all. It’d seem weird if they made the rounds separately.

“One card per target?” Cloud assumed.

“Yeah,” his friend agreed with a nod. “I wanna spread the love.”

“The love of penises?”

“Duh,” Zack responded, completely straight faced. Then he gave Cloud’s ass a light whack. “Let’s do this!” 

“Zack!” he scowled, face red as his friend draped an arm over his shoulder like it was no big deal.

“Genesis was looking this way,” Zack explained, looking entirely too innocent. “Now, c’mon babe. We’ve got a game to play!”

No need to tell Cloud twice. He put his game face on, leaning into his _boyfriend_ with a big smile on his face as they began approaching the other guests. A hug here, a handshake there—some small talk about Genesis’ success, and what they heard the author had in store next. 

It all would’ve been dull if not for the penis playing cards burning a hole in his pocket, keeping his smile real and his enthusiasm genuine. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually enjoyed an event like this, so it was a bit surprising.

There must’ve been fifty people in the room, Cloud realized at one point. No way did they actually have enough cards for everyone. After about ten successes, he thumbed over what he had left in his pocket. Five. If Zack started with fifteen as well, that meant he was already down to two if Cloud had counted correctly.

That man was smooth. Definitely as dazzling as he looked—another thing to add to the unfair list. There were at least two people Zack got just because _Cloud_ had gotten caught up listening to his friend work the crowd.

“I’m winning,” Zack muttered, grinning down at him.

“I know,” he grumbled, gasping a little when is friend planted a slopping kiss on his cheek. “What—”

“Cheer up. We’re ahead of schedule—you know what that means, right?”

“Uh. We get to leave right after dinner?”

“ _No._ It means we’re taking a break till after we eat. Let’s dance,” Zack decided, already guiding them to the dance floor.

Apparently it wasn’t a request. Large hands were on his waist a moment later, pulling him close— _too_ close, really. There was no way Zack didn’t feel how fast his heart was racing, and it definitely wasn’t something he could chalk up to nerves from their little card game.

“You really do look nice tonight,” Zack told him, glancing him up and down not so subtly.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, barely able to hold that intense gaze.

“You’re not gonna tell me I do too?”

“I’ve told you at least twice, and you’ve caught me staring more than that. What more do you want from me?”

Zack laughed softly. “That,” he replied, looking over Cloud’s flustered face. “You’re adorable when you get worked up over nothing.”

“I’m not—”

“May we cut in?”

Zack and Cloud came to a slow halt, turning to find Sephiroth standing there with a hand extended toward Cloud. Genesis was by his side, smiling the same winning smile Cloud had fallen for all those years ago, looking to Zack expectantly.

The ‘boyfriends’ exchanged a look, silently communicating. Game on. They turned to their respective dance partners, and Cloud found himself glancing up at Sephiroth curiously.

“Genesis was pleased you could make it,” the silver haired man informed him.

“Oh. Yeah, it was no big deal,” he responded easily. “I’m actually having a lot of fun.”

“We’ve noticed.”

Cloud miss-stepped a little, making a quick apology. “I’m not much of a dancer,” he said, taking the opportunity to slide the card into Sephiroth’s pocket since he’d clutched the man’s waist for support anyway. Too easy. “What do you mean you noticed?”

“Genesis was worried this might be strange for you,” Sephiroth explained slowly. “I, too, was concerned his invitation was inappropriate. A public venue is not the ideal place to meet after a difficult breakup.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Cloud insisted honestly. “What happened with us was a long time ago—we’ve both moved on. I was talking to Zack about it actually, and this felt like a good time to get some closure on the whole thing.”

“We’ve taken note of the way Zack has kept you smiling all evening.”

“He’s…special.”

“Indeed. Genesis intends to ensure he treats you well.”

His eyes went wide at that, glancing over to where his ‘boyfriend’ and ex-boyfriend were dancing. They were at an arm’s length, nowhere near as cozy as Zack and Cloud had been—not even as close as the respectable distance Cloud had with Sephiroth. They were tense, and having what looked to be a very heated conversation.

“He’s still an asshole, huh?” Cloud muttered, shaking his head. Then he realized what he’d said, looking up at Sephiroth apologetically. “I didn’t mean—”

“I understand,” the man assured him plainly. “Genesis has been known to overstep. I find it endearing in most instances.”

“This one included?” Cloud wondered, surprised when Sephiroth nodded. “I don’t. I haven’t even talked to him in a year, and he wants to pull the protective brother act on my boyfriend?”

“He believes ending your relationship was necessary, but has regretted the way he went about it ever since,” Sephiroth explained carefully.

“And lecturing Zack is his weird idea of setting things right, huh?”

“Precisely.”

Cloud let out a disgruntled sigh, but it basically rolled off his shoulders after that. What did it matter? Zack wasn’t his real boyfriend, so it wasn’t like he’d be scared off. If anything, _Genesis_ was in for a surprise, because it looked like Zack was having no problem speaking his mind. His friend had been there for him right after the breakup—he’d seen the damage Genesis caused, and was definitely not the redhead’s biggest fan.

The song ended a minute later, and Cloud quickly excused himself from Sephiroth’s company, finding he really didn’t mind the man. If Sephiroth was endeared by Genesis’ whacky behaviors, they were probably a pretty good match, really.

“Don’t let that one go,” a smooth voice said in his ear, startling him from his thoughts. He spun around to find Genesis eyeing him appreciatively. “Zack. He’s quite taken with you.”

“I—”

“Ah, you don’t have to say a word, dear,” Genesis cut in, pulling him in for _another_ hug. A real one this time rather than the awkward one from earlier. “I’m happy for you.”

“I’m happy for you, too,” Cloud said, really meaning it. “Sephiroth seems like a nice guy.” 

“He is. We have our moments, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Right. I wouldn’t either,” he admitted, smiling as he thought about it—maybe he didn’t _really_ have Zack as a boyfriend, but he still had Zack as a best friend. No way he’d trade their time together for anything. “I’m glad you invited me to this.”

“As am I,” Genesis replied, gesturing for Cloud to follow him.

It was time for another drink, apparently. They caught up like old friends, the conversation flowing between them as freely as it once had. Without the extras though—without the longing looks, and the private smiles. Without the underlying feelings. He was happy to hear about Genesis’ successes without that same excitement he felt when Zack talked about his day.

It was just…different. Good, but different.

“Your boyfriend’s giving me the eye,” Genesis noted, glancing over Cloud’s shoulder. “He warned me what would happen if I upset you this evening.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm, yes. He appears quite charming on the surface, but he’s equally fierce when he needs to be.”

That was an understatement. Zack was a lot more than a handsome face and a kind smile, especially when his friends were involved. There was really no need to get into that with Genesis though, so he just smiled and nodded. They began to make their way back to their table after that, Cloud settling into his seat by Zack’s side.

Zack leaned in right away, brushing a few of the stray spikes by Cloud’s ear as he whispered, “Nice slip on the dance floor.”

“You saw that?”

“Of course. Guess we both got our double point targets.”

Cloud smirked as Zack clasped their hands under the table. “Ten minute time limit to finish after dinner?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Zack agreed, smirking right back at him.

Dinner was served shortly after that, the two of them having an easy time conversing with Sephiroth and Genesis now that the ice had really been broken amongst them. It seemed like Zack and Sephiroth had been chatting while Cloud was at the bar with Genesis, so the whole thing worked out perfectly.

The other table guests worked at the publishing house, but it was no real bother. Zack and Cloud fell into their own little world when they started discussing business, swapping side dishes they didn’t like, and exchanging light touches and smiles the way they always did. They really didn’t need words to communicate some things.

“How many do you have?” Cloud asked once they were on their feet again.

“Enough,” Zack shrugged.

Cloud knew exactly what that meant, meeting his friend’s eyes in disbelief. “You’re done, aren’t you?”

“Uh. Well, kinda,” he said, hand on the back of his neck.

“What, were you gonna wait till I had one left to tell me I’d lost?”

“Maybe,” Zack responded lightly. “I know we were kinda in a rush earlier, but then it seemed like you ended up having fun. I thought I’d give you more time.”

“Zack…” He shook his head, awed by how damn thoughtful Zack was. “I got what I needed here. I’d rather just hang out with you now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he said, absolutely meaning it. “Let’s get out of here.”

Not before splitting the last few cards and getting them out. Zack had definitely been right about people being drunk after dinner—it barely took them two minutes.

They only bothered to say goodbye to Genesis and Sephiroth after that, hands linked as they left the building. By the time they were in the car, neither bothered to let go.

“You know,” Cloud began, looking down at their hands and thinking how _good_ it felt.  How seamless the whole night had gone—calling Zack his boyfriend, and acting like they’d been together for ages. “This was the most fun I’ve ever had on a first date.”

Zack squeezed his hand at that, drawing his attention back up with practiced ease. “Think you’d wanna go on a second?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve got a month worth of drinks to start buying.”

“I meant more like…a restaurant. Dinner. You and me,” Zack explained, looking nothing but hopeful. “Or we can do something else if you’re only into competitive dating.”

Cloud snorted inelegantly. “Um. I think dinner would be fine,” he said, the sheer _relief_ on Zack’s face keeping him surprisingly calm. “We can set up a scavenger hunt in the restaurant, right?”

“Duh. I’ll call ahead, see what I can do,” Zack joked, scooting as close as his seatbelt would allow. “If you think I’m a good fake boyfriend, wait till you see me when I’m really in action.”

“Uh huh. You _were_ pretty good. Gen told me I should never let you go.”

“He’s not so bad,” Zack said, letting out a low chuckle like he could barely believe it. “I was ready to hate the guy, too.” 

“I think maybe he had some growing up to do, too,” Cloud said thoughtfully. “He seemed different.”

“You got your closure?”

“I got a lot more than that,” Cloud ventured, reality catching up with him. His heart rate spiked erratically. “You’re serious about this, right?”

“Very,” Zack confirmed, nothing but sincerity to be found on his face. “I’ve wanted to ask you out for months now, but you always acted like you weren’t interested in dating.”

He smiled a little, shaking his head at the thought. “It wasn’t an act.”

“Did I sway you with my good looks and charm, or what? Don’t tell me it was the suit.”

“Um. I wasn’t interested in dating because I was into _you,_ and you were always out with other people,” he revealed, frowning a little when Zack did the same. “Better late than never, right? It’s not like we haven’t been having fun all this time.”

“Yeah. We’re good at makin’ up for lost time anyway,” Zack said decisively.

They got out of the car together, letting the driver know they were good—that they were both staying there. Then they walked up to Zack’s place, hand in hand like it was a normal thing.

The fact that it would be was actually very easy to believe.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, glancing up as Zack unlocked his door. “You had two cards left before your dance with Genesis. If he got one, who got the last one?”

Zack let them inside first, fixing Cloud with a pointed stare. “You really don’t know still?”

“I wouldn’t ask if—” And then it hit him. He scowled at Zack, reaching into his own back pocket and begrudgingly pulling out his very own penis card. “That’s why you slapped my ass.”

“Yep. You were my number one, babe,” Zack teased, grinning as he pulled Cloud in for a sympathetic hug. “If it makes you feel any better, I really did wanna touch your ass.”

“Yeah, somehow that doesn’t help,” he griped.

It kind of did, though.

\-----

That night, they played two rounds of Chocobo Legends, Cloud salvaging his pride by beating Zack 2-0. Then they popped in a movie, just like planned. They ended up crashing out right there on the couch, cuddled up together like they did so often.

The only thing unusual about it all was the amount of times Cloud’s phone went off as they slept. He woke up to several missed calls and texts, groggily looking over the first few messages.

_I’m told my party favors were a hit. Unforgettable, it seems._

_I have several friends inquiring about purchasing their own set._

_Why do I suspect I have you to thank?_


End file.
